Alone
by Nofretete
Summary: My own Goku+Chichi fic! Chapter 13 is finally up! Is there any choice for Goku to get Chichi to know the truth or will Joshua destroy everything?
1. Changes

Alone Hi everyone! First: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT! I hope ya like it! Please don't look at the faults in the text!   
It's about my favourite characters Chichi (she's so cooool)+ Goku.   
Gohan is 18 and still lives home and Goten is 10 and Trunks 11.   
I know it's really short but I'll write more as soon as possible!   
Just one thing: I like Bulma, too! So please don't think I hate her!   


Alone   


The phone rang and Chichi woke up. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She slowly got up and walked to the living-room and looked at the clock `1.30! Who would phone us at this time?´ she thought and picked up the receiver.   
"Hello..."   
"Hi!....Chichi is that you?" Bulma shouted.   
"Do I sound like Goku or one of my sons?" Chichi asked angry and just wished she could go back in bed now.   
"Please tell Goku, Gohan and Goten they should come to CC quickly! It's an emergency!" Chichi tried to protest but Bulma started talking again. "Thanks, Chi! Bye Bye!" Then she hung up.   
`Oh no! Again an emergency in the middle of the night! This is the 12th time this month that Bulma phoned!´ Chichi thought as she made her way to her and Goku's bedroom.   
"GOKU! GET UP! YOUR BEST FRIEND BULMA CALLED AGAIN!" Goku fell out of the bed and landed on the hard floor.   
He got up and rubbed his back. "Oh, Chichi! Why do you always have to scream like this?" Chichi's hands became fists and the anger started building inside of her. Goku saw this and just said "I'll wake up Gohan and Goten! Get some sleep now, Chi!" Chichi was still standing in the door and tried to control her rising anger. Goku wanted to give her a light kiss but he was to afraid that she might yell at him. She was so angry and stressed the last month.   
Goku carefully quited the bedroom and woke up their sons. before they left for CC they looked into the bedroom. Chichi was laying in the bed and her back was facing them. "Bye Chi! See ya later!" Goku said softly. "Bye Mom!" "Bye Mommy!" said the Gohan and Goten a little afraid. Chichi didn't move and after changing some looks the 3 sayajins left their beautiful house in the woods and headed twords CC. 

Chichi layed in the bed and hot tears were running down her small face. Tears of anger and shame! She hadn't spend time with her family for months now. They were nearly every day at CC. She was alone! All alone! Two weeks ago her father, her only friend died in an accident and nobody exept her knew about it. And they don't seemed to notice how sad and sick she was. How should they notice that? They were always at CC. and had fun and she was home cleaning the house and preparing the dinner. That was her work. Every day the same! Nobody came around to ask her....`How are you Chichi?´ or `Can I help you with something Chichi?´   
`Nobody needs me here! Gohan has his girlfriend Videl and he still trained with Piccolo. Goten has his best friend Trunks and Marron.   
And Goku, my husband? He has Bulma! His best friend, how he always calls her! But are they more than just friends?........´   
Chichi knew that Bulma and vegeta were argueing the whole time and now Vegeta was just training. Day and night and Bulma was frustrated.   
`And now she needs a new man and that's my husband! Goku often told her and their sons about the adventures they had together. Goku cared for Bulma more than everything else. He didn't love me anymore.... what am I thinking! He never loved me! He only loves Bulma and his other friends like Krillien, Yamcha, Muten Roshi....... Nobody loves me! Nobody needs me! I can't live here anymore!´   
Tears were running down her face like a waterfall and she felt sick and alone!   
`I have to change this now!´   
  


Sorry! It was really short! But I'll write more soon! Please R&R.   
Thanks for reading!   
Bye!   



	2. New life, old friend

Alone_2 First I want to thank everyone for all the rewies for my fics! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!   
So this is my second chapter! I know it's short but the next will be up soon! Enjoy it!   


Alone   


`......I have to change this now!´ Chichi thought and slowly got up from the huge bed. She got the suitcase , which was given to her and Goku as a wedding-present, and put all her clothes in it. She didn't have much clothes because they never had so much money. Neither of them worked and only the Ox King gave her some money sometimes.   
Her dear Daddy, the Ox-king.....he was dead. New tears came up in her eyes and soon ran down her face.   
NO! She won't cry anymore! She wanted to live her own live now! She didn't need Goku and Gohan and Goten didn't need her anymore! She was free!   
`But where should I go? Into town?´ She went down into the kitchen and sat down at the table and thought. Next to her stood the small suitcase. Suddenly she remembered something important and immediatly there was a smile on her lips.   
"The castle of my father!" She screamed happyly about the idea and jumped up and down excitedly.   
`I'm a princess.....No! Now I'm a Queen!´ She laughed proudly and grabbed her suitcase and left her house without looking back!   
She won't look back at her house, her home. Her home? It was her home but that was long ago and now it was just a prison!   
But maybe if she looked back now she would turn around and went back.....No! She wanted her own live, a new live and fun.   
She wrote a letter for her family and especially for Goku and it made her sad to think of him and her sons, but now she would finally start to live.   
She was 35 now and so she was still young. She could do so much, like going to the disco or to the cinema....... She thought about her old friends in the castle of her father and she noticed that she hadn't talked to them for years now. `I hope they still remember me.´   
Ideas were spinning around in her head as she walked down the wood-road to the next city. After some time she stopped and turned around and looked back and was shocked. She couldn't see her house anymore.   
All of sudden she heard a car coming up the road. Her first thought was to hide. Maybe it was Bulma or Yamchu, but she didn't moved and watched the car coming near her. Next to her it stopped and one of the windows was pulled down. Inside the car sat a man with blond hair and a nice face (he looks like Brad Pitt! Totally cute...).   
"Can I help you, sir?" Chichi asked with a friendly voice and looked at the man in the car. He just starred at her and a smile was formed on his face. He jumped out of the car and stood in front of Chichi. He took her hand into his and kissed it lightly. "My princess Chichi? Is this really you?" Chichi's mouth was open and she looked at the man who still had her hand in his. "Joshua?" Chichi whispered and her eyes were still wide. He laughed and took her in his arms and spun her around. "Yeah, Chichi! It's me! You don't know how much I've missed you!" Chichi was shocked first but then threw her arms around his neck and also laughed. After some time Joshua put her down on the ground again and they carefully looked at each other.   
Chichi couldn't believe it! It was really Joshua, her best friend...... And her first boyfriend, but that was long time ago..... and know they've met again. She finally realized how much she had missed him. His laugh, his voice, his friendship......... maybe even his touch.   
She slowly got her voice back. "Wow, Josh! what are you doing here? I thought your working as the first manager in the castle of...of my father?" Her father........`Don't cry Chichi´ She told herself. He smiled his smile which Chichi had missed for so long.   
"I was on my way to get you and your family." She was stunned. "But why?" "The people in your little kingdom want a new king or queen....and your the princess!" Her luck was perfect. "I was on my way to you! I want to be queen!" Chichi smiled proudly at her friend. "But what about your family, Chichi?" He asked and felt that there was a problem with her family. Chichi looked on the ground and said in a low voice. "I don't have a family anymore. They don't need me anymore...." Tears were forming in her eyes but she held them back. Joshua put an arm around her thin shoulder and said softly "Let's drive home and if you want to tell me about your lost family you can do it on the way. If not it doesn't matter either. Cause I know that you know that you can tell me everything and I can tell you everything ,too, because I know I can trust you, Chichi."   
Now Chichi couldn't held back her tears and threw herself in her arms and buried her face in his chest. "Thank you so much, Josh. You don't know how much I love you, my dear friend!" He put his arms around her body and closed his eyes as he layed his head down on her head. Tears were running down his cheeks now and he whispered against her long black hair. "I love you, too, my little Chichi!"   


At Capsule Cooperation: 

"Bulma? Can I talk to you?" Goku was walking into the huge lab of Bulma. She was sitting at her desk and was working on plans for a new grafity-machine for Vegeta. "What is it, Goku?" She asked with a stressed voice. "If it's the wrong time I can come back later..... ."   
Goku shoot up from her chair. "No, Goku! I'm just a little tired, but I'll help you. You have done so much for me the last months. And now I want to help you, too." They sat down at the table in a corner of the room. Bulma saw how serious Goku was and she knew about what. "It's about Chichi, isn't it?" She asked carefully and Goku nodded. He took a deep breath and said. "I think she's jealous of you.... I mean... I and Gohan and Goten, too, spend much time here and......" There was a long silence between them. "I can understand her.....I think it looks like you're living here. You spend so much time with me and she is sitting alone at home." Goku nodded his head again. "But I want to show her how much I love her.Can you help me? Because I think she won't believe me." Bulma smiled. "Sure! You helped me and now I'll help you. Come on, let's go to your house and talk to her!"   


That's it, guys! I hope you like it! Just one thing!   
Chichi and Joshua (he's my character) just love each other as friends (at least now)!   
But it'll be Goku+Chichi! Promise!   
I hope Bulma and Veggie soon, if you want.   
Please R&R.   
cu   
Nofretete   
  
  
  
  



	3. The letter

Alone_3 Hi everybody! Here is the next chapter! I hope ya like it! It's again so sad.   
  
  


Alone   


Bulma drove her new car as fast as she could. Goku was sitting next to her and looked out of the window.   
__`He's thinking about Chichi again. I hope I can help him. Maybe it's my fault......... ´ Bulma thought as she watched the road through the woods to the son-house. Bulma knew that Goku's and Chichi's marriage wasn't so good and Goku always tried to fix it but he didn't know what to do or say to her. He was so naiv, but that was one thing that made him so sweet, attractive and innocent together.   
Finally the car pulled up in front of the Son-home and Bulma and Goku got out of the car. They hadn't spoken a word the whole time and as they arrived both knew that something was wrong. They quickly looked at each other and started walking to the door.   
"Chichi! I'm home, Chi!" Goku shouted and looked through the windows of his house. No one was moving and the house seemed to be empty. Both Bulma and Goku were confused looked around for Chichi.   
"Maybe she's shopping in town!" Bulma said and tried to hide the terrible thought which was flying through her head.   
"No! She never goes shopping. She MUST be here!" Goku said and started to panic a little.   
Now Bulma knows why Chichi was often so angry, stressed and frustrated. She lived here with her family in the big forests and had always the same things to do. Cleaning, cooking, washing clothes........ . And most of the time she was alone.   
Chichi had a life in which Bulma wouldn't survive no shopping center, no new clothes, no restaurants, no cinema, no clubs and discos...........   
"She's sleeping, I think. So, let's go in , Bulma!" Goku said to her and opened the front-door.   
The house was as clean as ever and a unberable silence lay on the house.   
"Chichi! Come down, please!" Still no answer and Goku went up the stairs to their bedroom.   
Bulma looked around in the house. She hadn't been here very often. Everything was so...... small. How could 4 people live here and 3 of them are Sayajins! At Capsule Cooperation everything was larger and much more comfortabel as here.   
How could a warrior women live like this? A new feeling floaded through her and she respected Chichi more than ever.   
How could someone live and work here his whole life. Bulma suddenly realised how lucky she was at her parents house. She had her lover and Boyfriend Vegeta , who spent most of his time at home (in the gravity-room) and their little son Trunks.   
Bulma wondered why it was again so silent. _`Why didn't Goku come down again?´_ Bulma thought and walked upstairs to Goku's and Chichi's small bedroom. She walked in and pressed her hand on her mouth so she mustn't scream.   
What she saw shocked her: Goku was laying on the bed and cried his heart out. She was so confused because he never cried!   
Next to him saw Bulma a letter and the thought which she allready had as they had been standing in front of the house was now coming back. She went to the bed and sat down on it. She tried to comfort him and layed her hand on his shoulder.   
"Shhhhhhh, Goku. Everything will be allright." Bulma whispered and rubbed his back lightly. Goku moved his head and looked at Bulma. It broke her heart to see him like this: his eyes were red and his face wet from the tears.   
"She....Sh..e...she...." He stuttered and looked away ashamed. "What happened, Goku? Where is Chichi?" Bulma asked softly.   
New tears ran down his cute face which was now full of fear and sadness. With one hand he grabbed the letter and handed it to Bulma. She took it and then looked at him and he nodded slowly.   
She began to read:

Dear Goku,   
I know you're wondering where I am and I hope you'll understand me.   
Everytime you left me alone here to train, to fight or to visit your dear friends. You also always took my sons with you and so I was alone. All alone.   
Often I cried when you left or I was angry at you for leaving.   
I was longing for a new life! I always dreamed of it since you left everyday to go to Bulma. Maybe you think my jeaolousy is childish, but you're spending all your time with another women!   
Nobody comforted me when my father died 2 months ago! Maybe it was a fault that I didn't told you about it but I knew that exept a little "I'm so sorry, Chichi....." You wouldn't have done anything to comfort me.   
Last night I made a decision! I'm leaving you, Gohan and Goten to start a new life far away from here where I'll be respected.   
I hope you understand me a little bit. I'm sorry that I'm leaving so quickly but I just coudldn't stand it anymore here in your home and my PRISON.!   
My sons are old enough so they don't need me anymore.   
Why should you need me anymore?   
Now I've left for a new life.   
Please don't search for me if the Gods want it we will meet again!   
Tell Goten and Gohan that I love them and I hope they won't be so angry at me.   
Please take good care of you and my sons.   
I will allways love you!   
Best wishes,   
Chichi

Bulma slowly put the letter down and felt her hot tears running down her face.   
__`What have I done to them? Chichi thinks I took Goku and their sons away from her! It's all my fault! Oh Kai, please noooooooooo!´   
She closed her eyes tightly. The only thing she heard was Goku's heavy breathing.   
__` I have to help Goku! He had done so much for me and now I've destroyed his family!.........How should I explain this to Gohan and Goten....´ So much questions were spinning around her head, but she had to be strong...for Goku!   
She felt him sitting up in the bed and looked into his eyes. They were just starring at each other for a moment and then felt into each others arms and cried silently.   


So I hope you liked it! I'll post up the next chapter soon! Please review?!?!?!?!   
If you have comments, questions or ideas mail me:   
Nofretete_Egypt@gmx.de

See ya next time!   
Nofretete 


	4. Love and tears

Alone_4 I'm back! With my dramatic, sad and mushy story! THANKS FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTERS!!! I made me so happy!   
I hope ya like the new chapter! 

Alone   
Chapter4   


Chichi looked at her old chamber. It was exactly like she imagened it to be. It looked like the day she left to to live with Goku.   
`_Goku.....I miss you so much´´ "_NO! I don't need him to live! I have my own live now! Wow!" Chichi tried to smile to show herself she could make it.   
She walked around her room and she felt like she never left her home. She walked up to the wardrobe and took out a violet long dress. As she changed her clothes she looked at her old and dirty dress. Now her wardrobe was full of beautifull dresses but at home she just had 3 or 4 dresses. She had always dreamed of such a life.   
She brushed her ling black hair and put on an old necklace her mother had given her.   
__```First I lost my Mom and now also my dear Daddy! Dende, why did you do that to me?´´   
Chichi opened the necklace and in it was the wedding picture of her parents. Chichi didn't move. She just starred at the picture of her lost family.......lost family. A word Chichi has used very often the last days.   
"Mom....Dad.... where are you? Can't you see that your little daughter needs you here?" She whispered and was shocked as she felt hot tears running down her cheeks and destroying all the make-up on her face.   
KNOCK, KNOCK!   
Chichi jumped up as she heard the knock on her door. "Oh, no! How do I look?" Chichi walked up to her huge mirror and looked at herself. "I look like a complete idiot! And that's at the beginning of my new life?"   
"Chichi? Can I come in?" Joshua asked as he knocked again on the door. Chichi grabbed a towel and rubbed it in her face to make the make-up away. "Yeah, Josh. Come in!" She yelled as she put on some new mascara.   
Joshua opened the door and walked in. Chichi's back was faceing him. She sat at the other side of the room on a chair in front of the mirror. He smiled and walked up to her. Chichi smiled as she saw him standing behind her in the mirror.   
"How are you, Chi?" He asked soft but yet concerned before he bent down and laid his hands on her free shoulders and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. She just turned her head and smiled at him.   
"I'm fine, thanks for asking." She answered as happy as she could. Joshua kneeled down next to her so they were the same high.   
Then he took her hand into hers. "No, you aren't. I heard you crying some minutes ago." Chichi looked away ashamed as if someone has dicouvered her secret. "Chi, what's wrong? Please tell me, I want to help you?" New tears were forming in her black eyes as she looked into his blue eyes. "Why...Why do you want to help me? Nobody wanted to help me before, so why now?" Joshua had a shocked look on his face at first but then squezzed her hand tight and said in a low voice. "Because you are my friend and my princess. It's my duty to protectyou and to make you happy!" This made Chichi laugh a little and Joshua took her in his arms and laughed with her.

"Where is she?" That was the question Bulma and Goku were asking each other. "I'm so sorry, Goku! It's all my fault that she has left!" Bulma whimpered lightly and watched her dear friend, who was sitting on the sofa. Both were sitting in the living-room of the Son-Home. "No, Bulma! It isn't your fault.......maybe a little but you don't have to blame yourself." Goku said and tried to smile to cheer him and Bulma up. "It's was all my fault! I was a bad husband. I nearly never was at home and she sat here all alone. I took our children with me........It's my fault! Just my fault!" Goku his head in his hands and looked on the ground.   
Than silence again.   
"We could ask the others to help us finding her!" Bulma said and walked up to the telephone. Goku nodded. "I think that's a good idea." Bulma dealed her number and waited. "Come on, pick up the phone!" She said stressed.   
"Who disturbe my training!!!!!!"   
"Vegeta, finally! Don't you hear the phone or what?!"   
"Woman! Where are you?! I'm hungry!"   
"Shut up, Vegeta! I'm at Goku's house and......."   
"AT KAKARROTS'HOUSE!?!?!?! What do you want at that baka's home, woman?"   
"Just listen, Veggie. Take Gohan, Goten and our son and come over here. It's and emergency!"   
"Don't call me Veggie!"   
"Okay, Okay. Ve-ge-ta please!"   
"What about my hunger, woman?"   
"If you come you'll get something to eat!"   
"Humph!"   
BEEP!   
"He's such an idiot!" Bulma shouted as she put the receiver down angryly. Goku watched the scene quietly.   
`` _I hope we will find Chichi! I can't live without her! I will find her and show her how much she means to me!´´_

Sorry, it's short I know but I'll try to write more soon! Please R&R!   
cu   
Nofretete   



	5. sadness and kisses

Hi! It's me again! Here's the new Chapter! Thanks For reviewing my Story! It makes me sooooo happy!   
Anyway, let's have fun with the fic!   


* * *

  


Alone   
_Chapter 5___

* * *

  


_`Chichi, where are you? I didn't mean to hurt you! Can't you see that I, we need you!´_ Goku was sad. He felt like he lost his heart and he didn't know where he should search for it! Bulma watched him quietly and felt tears comeing to her blue eyes. He could tell her million times that it wasn't her fault, she wouldn't believe him! She ruined his life! And she felt pity for Chichi! Chichi never had much money and when they were out shopping she just bought cheap clothes and always just some. She had had to save money for her boys, her two sons. Nobody of them was working and they just had some money which they got from the Ox-King.   
She had to raise two boys nearly alone and Goku was dead or 7 years. And as he finally came back after the fight against Boo Bulma called him very often to come over. So, Chichi never had her Goku just for her alone!   
_`What have I done to her! I'm sure she'll hate me now!´_ Bulma was crying silently. All of sudden the door burst open and bulma and Goku nearly jumped of their seats! "Here am I, woman! With Kakarott's brats and that one of yours! So, WHERE IS MY FOOD!!!!!!!" Vegeta stood in the doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Hi Mom!" Trunks greeted his mother as he tried to push Vegeta out of the way. But Vegeta stood straight. "Awwww, Dad! Please go forward!" Trunks said annoyed and Vegeta just hmphed and walked into the house. Behind him where Gohan and Goten. _`How can I explain that their mother has left because of me!´_ Bulma rubbed her eyes to brush the tears away. The two black haired boys entered their home and looked at Bulma. "Hi Bulma-Chan! Why do you want us here? Is something wrong?" Gohan asked friendly. _`Oh, yeah, Gohan. Something is definetly wrong! And I hope you will forgive me.......some day...´_   
Bulma walked twords them and her head hang low. As she stood in front of Gohan she started whispering. "Gohan, I'm so s......." "Hey, woman, wher is that third class baka! I thought he is here!" Vegeta word's were ringing in her ears and before she could answer, Goku stepped into the room. "I'm here, Vegeta! Sorry, I was in the bath-room!" Goku said slowly and walked up to the group. His eyes wandered from one to another and soon were looked in Bulma's eyes. His eyes seemed to ask: Have you already told them? Bulma sadly shook her head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.with_ `It's just a nightmare! When I wake up she'll be here with me again!´_ Goku just thought and tried to open his eyes, but they were as heavy as iron, so he left them be. It was a depressiv silence in the house.   
"So, Kakarott, where is your mate?!?! She should make me some food of hers!" Vegeta's words were hitting Goku hard and he trembled like he was cold.   
Goten came up next to his father and put his arms around his leg. "Yeah, Daddy! Where is Mommy?" Goku looked down at his little son and directly into his puppy-like eyes. How should he tell Goten that his Momma wasn't here. That she had left him not them. He knew that Goten was fixed on Chichi more than on everyone else. He loved his Mommy so much and now Goku had to break his little heart! While thinking Goku started whimpering and kneeled down next to Goten and embraced him tightly. Goten was shocked but soon put his thin arms around his father's shoulders. The others watched the scene.   
"What is with Mom?" Gohan asked looking first at his brother and father and then back at Bulma. Even Vegeta was now interested in this conversation.   
"Your mother left today and we really don't know where she is now..... I'm so sorry, Gohan. It's all my fault!" Bulma whispered and her voice trailed of.   
Goku loosened his embrace and let go of Goten, who just looked at his older brother. Gohan was shocked. aw_`She left?!? Why? What have we done to make her run aw_ay _from us, her own family?´_ He looked at his father and it hurt his heart to see his normally happy face so sad and lost. "And... and she had left nothing...?" Goku walked away and came back some seconds later with a letter in his big hands. He handed it to his first born son and waited. Gohan looked at his father closely and took the letter and started reading it carefully. Tears welled up in his eyes, that looked so much like Chichi's. Hu put the letter down. "So, it was really our fault! And Grandpa is dead! Oh, know, poor Mom!" Gohan whispered and sighed sadly. "We have to find her! But where could she be?" Bulma said and looked at everyone. 

Some time later they were sitting at the kitchen table and thought. Goten didn't seem to understand the whole situation. He thought that his Mommy is just out shopping or something, but maybe it was better that he didn't know the real disaster. "Maybe she is at Grandpa's grave?" Gohan said to his Dad and waited for his answer. Goku turned his head and looked at Gohan with a little hope in his eyes. "Maybe she's there, but we don't know where his grave is?" Bulma thought as hard as she could. She noticed that Gohan seemed to be a little angry at her and she didn't blame him for that! "I'm pretty sure it'll be next to the castle where he lived till his death. And if he isn't there we still can ask the people who are working there." Bulma said with a frustrated voice.   


Chichi and Joshua walked through the castle and laughed. It was after midnight and they came from a party which was in one of ethe other kingdoms next to theirs.   
It has been a wonderfull evening. They danced, talked, ate, drank and laughed and Chichi ahd been really happy and could stop thinking of her sons and Goku.   
At least for one night! They stopped in front of Chichi's door and befor she opened it she turned to Joshua. He looked directly into her beautiful black eyes as she did. But slowly her eyes closed as their heads moved closer and a moment later their lips carfully touched each others. It was a light and sweet kiss they shared, but it got deeper as he put his arms around her thin waist and she threw her arms around his neck. It seemed to be an eternity. The kiss was full of hope, friendship and understanding, but was there also love? Chichi had her hand in his blond-brown hair to press her lips harder against hers and his arms were tighter around her and her body was pressed against Josh.Goku's hair had been different, more thick. The world had disappeared for them.   
When did she kiss the last time like that or when had somebody kissed her like that ever before. But we couldn't she push the picture of Goku out of her mind! She imagened it to be Goku, who she was kissing passionatly. But it wasn't Goku! It was Joshua, her friend! She parted their lips and took her arms away from his head and neck She was ashamed of herself. She felt like she betrayed her husband, but she had left him! She had to be alone to think.   
"Thanks for the wonderfull evening, Josh. I'm sorry, but I'm really tired now!" Chichi said and tried to escape his eyes. Joshua laughed lightly. "I have to thank you! You're such a beautiful princess. See you tomorrow, Chi! Good night, my princess!" He said and turned around. Chichi watched him walking away and his footsteps were echoed through the huge castle. Chichi watched him till he disappeared in the shadows. Then she opened her room and walked to her bed and let herself fall down on it. She laughed and cried at the same time.   


* * *

So, that was the new chapter! I haven't so much time at the moment, but I'll ty to write more soon!   
I hope you don't hate me now, because Joshua and Chichi kissed, but I swear that this will be (or maybe already is) a   
GOKU/CHICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Please R&R! What do you want to happen next? Should Josh and Chichi go much further or not?   
Thanks!   
cu   
Nofretete 


	6. Bulma+Goku in love?

I'M BACK!!! Sorry, but I don't have so much time at the moment. Allright! I hope you like it!   
Thanks for Reviewing that much! 

* * *

**Alone**   
Chapter 6   


* * *

A huge field. The wonderfull smell of the different flowers. A blue sky without clouds and a small lake at the corner of the field.   
Chichi walked through this beautifull country-side. She closed her eyes and let herself fell into the grass and the flowers. `This is how it's meant to be!´   
Suddenly she heard laughing. A man and a woman were running and hunting each other while they laughed and screamed.   
Chichi slowly lifted herself up on her arms and got up. Where were they?   
"That was really close. You nearly caught me, love. But I'm sure you can make it!" Said the mysterious man. The woman seemed to be out of breath and coughed a little. "You better be carefull, my Angel! I'll get you and then you'll get a little "punish"!" The sound of kissing could be heard easyly.   
Chichi silently followed the noises. `This is real love! Why can't I have a life like this?´ Her blue skirt switched around her legs and the flowers touched her naked feet. "Got ya, Baby! Ha Ha Ha!" The woman shouted happyly. "OK, Ok. Please have mercy, my beautiy?!?!?" The man pleaded playfully.   
"Why should I? Your a really dangerous fighter! So why shouldn't I punish you?" She teased him and tried to sound suprised and angry at the same time.   
Chichi came closer to them. Their voices were getting louder. Just some inches. The wind blew through her long black hair.   
"Because I love you. More than anything else in this universe! You were my first love and you'll be the only forever!" He said slowly so his girlfriend could listened exactly to his words. It sounded so romantic and true. But his voice sounded so familiar all of sudden. `I nearly reached them!´ Again this sounds of kissing. The woman whispered huskily. "Oh, I love you, too! You're my everything! Aww, I just love you that it hurts, Goku!"   
Chichi stopped apruptly. Goku? `My Goku? This can't be!´ Chichi walked the last steps which seperated her from the couple.   
She felt tears welling up in her eyes. It was her husband, Son Goku. Father of her two sons! His back was facing her as he and his "woman" embraced tightly. But also from just seeing his back, she noticed that it was her husband. His spiky and thick black hair, which she loved that much.   
Who was this woman? His whole body was hiding her. It felt like houres for Chichi till they let go of each other. Goku sighed and said lovingly. "Oh, I love you so much, Bulma!" From now on everything was in slow-motion. Their heads moved closer and their arms were still around each other.   
Their lips met in a passionat kiss.   
They didn't recorgnized Chichi. She was frozen in tracks. `He loves Bulma? That can't be! How could he do this to me!?´ After some minutes they ended their kiss and hugged each other again. Bulma pressed her head into his chest while he rested his on her head. They closed their eyes and it became all quiet. Chichi could hear their heavy breathing. "Goku? What about Chichi? Won't she notice that you're always coming to Capsule Cooperation?" Bulma asked concerned and looked up at her lover. Goku moved his head to look into her blue eyes. "No, she won't. She thinks you have problems and I, as your best friend, try to comfort you as often and as good as possible. So don't be afraid of my wife, Darling!" They embaced each other again and kissed each other tenderly. The way he spoke out the word wife made Chichi sick. That was it! That was the reason why he went to Bulma all the time! He cheated on her! `Oh, Kami! No!´ "NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Chichi started screaming and tears ran down her white face. Bulma and Goku immediatly jumped up and let go of each other. They looked at her stunned. Goku walked toward her and reached for her hand. "Hey Chichi! Bulma and I just made a little break from all this working at C.C. We are working on a new gravity-machine and Vegeta and I test it." Chichi's eyes were opened wide and there were so many questions spinning around her. `How can he lie at me like this?´ Chichi felt anger building up inside her. `How long did this allready go? I was so naive! How could I think that he just sees Bulma as a friend?´ She felt herself loosing control. The feeling of being hurt and this pure anger were too much. "I HATE YOU, SON GOKU!!!!!" 

"No! Please no, Goku!" Chichi screamed as loud as she could. She breathed heavily and looked around. Where was she? She was lying in her bed in her room in her father's castle. She could hear her heartbeat and tried to calm herself down. Her body was covered in her own sweat.   
"Calm down, Chi. It was just a horribel nightmare. It's over now....." She resured herself. She climbed out of the bed and walked into her bathroom. She begged away as she saw the image of herself in the mirror. Her face was wet and her eyes were red from the tears she had cried in this night.   
`So this is how my new life starts?! Tears, hate and lonelyness! What shall I do!?´ 

* * *

  


Sorry, I know it's extrem short, but I try to write more the next days!   
Please R&R   
cu   
Nofretete 


	7. Don't think of me!

So here is a new chapter again! I hope you all like it!   
Thanks for reviewing the last chapter(s)!   
"Don't think of me" from Dido is also in here (I don't own it). I love this song and I thought it maybe fit in here a little. (Except the fact that Bulma can't cook and her house isn't small). Tell me what ya think! 

* * *

Alone   
Chapter 7   


* * *

Chichi couldn't eat much. She was still confused about her dream last night. Only the image of Goku and Bulma kissing and embracing each other made her stomach turn around. So she sat in the huge dinning room of her castle and in front of her on the table was her breakfast.   
It was still unusual for her. In former times she always had to get up early in the morning. She had cleaned the house and had made breakfast for 3 Sayajins. And now she could sleep as long as she want and there were always people were making dinner, cleaning and cooking for her.   
"Good morning, my princess! How are ya feeling today?" Chichi turned her head and saw Joshua. He sat down on the chair next to hers. Chichi smiled a little and than again fixed her eyes on her cup of coffee. Joshua looked at her with concern in his blue eyes. He sighed. "Aww, Chichi. What's wrong?" Chichi's fingers were playing with her long black hair. She had it often down the last days. Since the left her family.   
`Goku always liked it when I had my hair down´ Chichi thought sadly and her fingers immedietly left her hair.   
"Hey Chichi! I'm talking to you!" Joshua said a little louder and try to look into her eyes. Chichi's eyes were still concentrated on her cup of coffee and she didn't feel Joshua's hand on her arm. "It's again about your husband isn't it?" Josh's soft word couldn't reach her. Pictures of Bulma and Goku together were playing in front of her eyes.`Could it really be true? Does Goku have a relationship with Bulma Brief? Maybe it wasn't a dream at all..... It was a message of the destiny! How could he? I always loved him and never cheated on him!!!´   
Joshua got more worried by every second that passed by. He softly rubbed her arm. "Chichi! Please say something! What's up with you? Please!"   
Chichi couldn't hear him! She was lost in her own world. `But why am I frustrated I left Goku! He can do what he likes to do and I can do what I wanna do! He can be with.... Bulma! It isn't my buisness anymore!´ Tears were building up in the corners of her eyes again. `But then why does it hurt that much to think about it? ´ The scenes from her dream were again played like a movie around her. She couldn't look away and couldn't close her eyes.   
They kissed eacxh other passionatly and told each other how much they loved each other. `Doesn't he misses me sometimes or does Bulma has eversthing he ever wanted? Has he ver cared for me?´   
Joshua now squeezed her arm to wake her up from her trance. As he saw the tears running down her face and falling on her dress he was about to get up and ask someone to bring a doctor here. But suddenly her lips opened a little and he could hear her say something nearly not audiable. 

So you're with her, and not with me   
I hope she's sweet, and so pretty   
I hear she cooks delightfully, a little angle beside you   
So you're with her, and not with me   
Oh how lucky a man can be   
I hear your house is smart and clean   
Oh how lovely with your homecoming Queen   
Oh how lovely it must be   


Joshua moved his head closer to her face to hear what she says. Soon he recognized that she was singing. He tried to understand the most of it but it was difficult. Her tears were still running down her whole face like a waterfall and sometimed tears were floading into her mouth which she just had opened a little. "Oh Chichi. How can I help you?" 

When you see her sweet smile, Baby   
Don't think of me   
When she lays in your warm arms   
Don't think of me 

`Did he ever love me or did he just marry me because of the promise he gave me as we were little kids? He and Bulma had always been friend. They had searched the Dragonballz together and survived many adventures together. How can it be that they aren't in love?   
But what about Vegeta? I thought Bulma loves him?! And they have their son Trunks.´ Chichi walked through a huge hall with pictures of Bulma and Goku everywhere. "What's with Vegeta and Trunks?" Chichi screamed and turned around. She had a bad feeling as if someone was following her.   
"Bulma doesn't love Vegeta. She's just with him to fool you! You shouldn't discover Bulma and your husband's secret!" A loud voice answered. Chichi's eyes wandered around the "dream-world" but she couldn't find nobody. 

So you're with here, and not with me   
I know she spreads sweet honey   
In fact your best friend   
he spent last night with her   
Now how do you feel 

"What do you want from me? And who are you?" Chichi shouted and was afraid of her own shacky voice. She could hear the mysterious voice laughing.   
"I'm you, Son Chichi. Wife of the Sayajin warrior Son Goku and mother of Son Gohan and Son Goten. Daughter of the Ox-King and his Queen. Princess Chichi!" 

When you see her sweet smile, Baby   
Don't think of me   
When she lays in your warm arms   
Don't think of me   
Oh it's too late and it's too bad   
Don't think of me   
Oh it's too late and it's too bad   
Don't think of me 

"I never thought that he could something like that to me! We have 2 wonderfull children and everything we wanted, but it seems like I wasn't good enough for him! He runs to Bulma and loves her! He just feels pity for me and stayed with me because of our kids! I had to clean the house, make dinner and give birth to his children! I was like a roboter. His roboter. I was there to keep him satisfied! He didn't care how I feel. He didn't want to know how it feels to be left alone. Never going on adventures or even to the cinema or in a restaurant!" 

Does it bother you now all the mess I made   
Does it bother you now the clothes you told me not to wear   
Does it bother you now all the angry games we played   
Does it bother you now when I'm not there 

Chichi sank down on her knees and looked at the pictures of her and Goku and Bulma and Goku. `Was he ever happy with me? What did I wrong, that you hate me Goku? But now you get everything back what you did to me, Son Goku! Now you can go to Bulma and she also can take care of Gohan and Goten. They sure liked her always more than me! I was a terrible mother. I forced them to study and learn for school. I hope my babys are happy now with there new life and ... mother.´ The world started to spin around. Faster and faster. The pictures disappeard and Chichi fell into a deep black hole. 

When you see her sweet smile, Baby   
Don't think of me   
When she lays in your warm arms   
Don't think of me   
Oh it's too late and it's too bad   
Don't think of me   
Oh it's too late and it's too bad   
Don't think of me 

Joshua carefully listened to the words she sang. `I'm sure she's upset about her husband. Poor Chichi.´ He caressed her face softly. "Oh my gosh! Chichi you have fever!" He said shocked. Her forehead was very hot and that made him more concerned than ever. He slipped his arms under her shoulders and knees and lifted her slowly. "I will help you Chichi! No matter what I have to do to make you feeling better!" With that he carried her to her room. 

* * *

  
I hope ya liked it. I will try to write more soon. And sorry for the faults in the text!   
Please R&R.   
cu   
Nofretete   
  
  
  
  



	8. Goku is one his way

I'm back again! Sorry, but I was very busy at school and everything! I hope you enjoy reading! Please R&R!   


* * *

  


**Alone**   
Chapter 8   


* * *

"GOKU!!!!!!! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I NEED YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Chichi was falling into the deep black hole. She screamed Goku's name over and over again. Maybe that little bit of hope that she still had wasn't totaly dead. Maybe she still believed that Goku would return to her.   
But one picture always destroyed her wishes. A picture of the beautiful and sexy Capsule Cooperation president Bulma Briefs. She was the one who satified Goku, who was living with Goku and who made love with Goku.   
`_Bulma has so much money and a big house and a gravity-room for his training. I have nothing of this! What can I afford for him? Just my love? Or my time? Or my whole life? Is this nothing? Wasn't I good enough for him? Wasn't I the right for him?_´   
Chichi closed her eyes and just let herself fall. She didn't know how long she stayed like that, but someone was suddenly calling her.   
"Chichi? Chichi, can you hear me? Please say something!" A man's voice was pleading her to wake up. But from what? Was this all just a dream or a nightmare or an adventure? What was real? "WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEEEEE!?!?!?!?!?!" 

The door opened and finally the doctor came in. He walked up to the bed. "Thank God, you're finally here!" Joshua sighed in relief and both men shoke hands.   
The doctor looked at Chichi, who was laying in her bed. "How long has she been like this, Joshua?" Asked the doctor as he took of his glasses and cleaned them .   
"Since 20 minutes, Doctor. She was in the dinning.room eating her breakfast as it happened." Joshua's voice was full of sadness and misunderstood. The Doctor looked concerned at the woman in front of him. She was very pale and her face was wet. She moved her body uneasily on the bed and sometimes mumbeled something in her fever-dreams.   
"Mmh... that looks really serious. I checked her and found out that she has very high fever, but I think that this illness isn't the biggest problem." The doctor looked straight in Joshua's eyes. "I've heard that she just left her family and I'm pretty sure that this is the real problem." Joshua starred at Chichi, his long time friend and replied sadly. "I think you're right, Doctor. I thought about that too! She was often crying the last days and I tried to cheer her up, but she always told me that she was fine." He tried to hold back his tears that were quietly building up in the corner of his blue eyes. "Now I know that she was feeling worser than I thought she was." He hung his head low. "I tried to be a good friend to her, but I failed her. I promised myself to take care of her and to help her and to protect her, but I haven't done anything!" His tears now floaded freely down his cheeks. The doctors eyes softened and he layed a hand on Joshua's shoulder. "Oh, Joshua! I know you since you are a little kid and you always were a very loyal and caring person. You've always done anything to help your friends and I believe that you tried your best to help Princess Chichi too!" Joshua listened to his words and rubbed his eyes. He suddenly felt tired, but told himself that he had to be strong for Chichi.   
Some minutes it was quiet in the room. The doctor gave Chichi some medcine and she was now sleeping peacefully.   
"Give her one of this pills every hour. I think it will help her to get some calm sleep. If anything happens then call me, if not I'll look at her this evening once again."   
The Doctor grabbed his bag and looked at Chichi's sleeping form one more time before turning around. As he reached the door he turned around and watched Joshua. "Maybe I'm wrong, but I think there is something else, Joshua." He carefully watched Joshua's face and it changed lightly into a smile. "I think that you're in love with her!" With that the doctor walked out the door, leaving a confused Joshua behind. 

Goku was flying into the direction of the Ox-kings castle with Gohan and Goten and Vegeta right behind him. Bulma was flying in one of her air-cars right beside them. Goku's heart was pounding wildly within his muscular chest as he though about Chichi.   
_'Bulma it isn't you're fault! I was supposed to be a better husband to her! I've failed her!'_   
He had an uneasily feeling that something was definetly wrong. And it had to do with Chichi! What had happened to her? Was she all right or was she maybe injured or ill? He prayed to kami that the people in the castle could help them finding her.   
"Hey Dad!" Gohan's voice brought him back to reality and he looked at his eldest. Gohan smiled at him and pointed in one direction.   
"Look! There's Grandpa's castle, Dad! We're nearly there! Do you think Mom's there?" His eyes were shining with happiness. Goku gulped and smiled back a little. "I hope so, Gohan! I really hope so!" Gohan softly touched his father's arm. "I'm sur she'll be there and you'll see, everything will be fine again!" His son's words helped Goku a lot and e felt ready to face his problems.   


Sorry, I know it's short! I'll try to write more soon, but I'm really really busy, but next week are holidays!   
I hope you liked it! Please R&R! Thanks to:   
Lady Nightshade   
LadyRogue007   
may   
A-man   
Senaca   
Polka dot   
Roxsann   
()   
for reviewing the last chapter. What do you want to happen soon?   
cu   
Nofretete   
  
  



	9. Sarah

Hi!   
I'm happy to see ya all again! So it's time for a new tear-floading chapter!   
I hope you like what will happen now! If, or if not please write me! Please R&R!   
  
  
  


Joshua walked through the huge and majestic halls of the castle. he was thinking strongly about his feelings.   
"_Was it true what the Doctor had said? Am I really in love with Chichi? Or shall I say: Am I STILL in love with her?_   
_But how could this have happened!? How could I allow this to happen! She's sad at the moment and I'm supposed to help her through this hard time and I have nothing better to do than falling in love with her! She just left her husband and family and now I'm confronting her with the problem LOVE once again! Thank God, Sarah is taking care of her for a while , so I have time to take care of MYSELF. I know she trust Sarah, she always did and she always will."_   
He smiled tiredly and kept on thinking. All the people that passed him looked at him like he was a ghost, but he didn't seem to notice them. He had more important things to think about. And not about the simple problem of his look or his behaviour.   
"_I have to push my emotions away! For Chichi's sake! The last thing she needs is another man! I have to give her all my powere and strengh now to help her surviving this crise now and maybe....... someday if she's feeling better I can tell her that I love her. That I never loved someone more then her or more then anything. That she's anything I need and anything I want. That she's my light, my love and my life. That she means the world to me and that I would die for her if I'm supposed to! Should I really tell her this.........?"_   


The greatest thing you ever learn, is just to love and to be loved in return   


"Hallo Sir, may I help you?" An older woman in a uniform asked Goku as he entered the castle through the front door.   
Behind him were Gohan, Goten, Bulma and Vegeta, who looked around amazed by the old furnitures and style of the castle. Goku laughed nervously and put his hands behind his head. "HeHeHe...Yeah.... ." Bulma noticed that he didn't know what to say and so   
she stepped next to him and got the woman's attention. She smiled friendly and placed a hand on Goku's shoulder.   
"I hope you can, madame. We are searching for Princess Chichi. Is she here at the moment?"   
By this time Gohan, Goten and Vegeta had joined the little group and listened patiently to Bulma's words.   
The woman's face turned into a serious one and she watched one after another curiously. "First I have to ask who you are."   
Bulma smiled happily and sighed. _`She's here! Thank God, I'm so happy!´_   
Before Bulma could answer the question, little Goten ran forward and stood now directly in front of the woman.   
"My name is Son Goten and I'm looking for my Mommy!" The little kid cried joyfully and jumped up and down.   
The woman was thinking about something till it hit her. "Did you say SON Goten is you're name, sweetie?" She asked   
Goten friendly and rubbed his head lightly. "YEAH!! And that.." He turned around and pointed at Goku and Gohan.   
"That is my Daddy, Son Goku and that's my brother Son Gohan."   
The woman started laughing and her eyes were shining with tears. Everyone looked at her confused as she laughed happily.   
"Now i know who you are! You are Chichi's family!" her blue eyes wandered from one to another, as if she tried to find out everything about each one. Her eyes then suddenly rested on Vegeta and Bulma. "But I don't know you two. Who are you?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting curiously for an answer. Bulma stepped forward and offered her hand to the woman. "Oh, sorry madame! My name is Bulma Briefs and this is Vegeta Briefs, my husband." She pointed at Vegeta with her left hand while she shook hands with the woman.   
"Hmph, woman I can't remember that we are married!" Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at her angrily.   
(actually he looked the way he always does, but that always looks like he is angry)   
Bulma shot him an warning look, which meant "No sex tonight Vegeta", before turning to the woman again.   
"may i ask what your name is, Madame?" Bulma asked carefully. The woman started laughing lightly again. "Oh, I'm sorry. It seems like I've just forgotten my good manners! My name is Sarah and I was Chichi's "Mother-that-she-never-had. I'm taking care of her since her mother died some days after her birth. Well I did untill the day she married you, Son Goku."   
Goku's eyes widened as he remembered that Chichi had often send some packages to her. At Christmas or at birthdays and she always got some from her, too.   
_`So this is Sarah, Chichi's best friend! She looks very nice and kind! I hope she knows what's up with Chichi!´_   
Sarah took her attention away from the blue-haired woman and walked up to Goku. She watched him closely and felt that he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. Gohan and Goten looked back and fort between their father and Sarah.   
Sarah noticed that the two boys were watching her and moved her head in their direction.   
`_The tall and handsome one is Son Gohan, I think and the little sweetheart is Son Goten. They are as beautiful and nice as Chichi told me. What am I supposed to say to them? Does Chichi want to see them? Maybe it makes Chichi feel better and she wakes up again and gets better. That would be so wonderfull!´_   
"Ahhm...." Sarah snapped out of her thoughts as Goku tried to ask her. "Is Chichi here, Sarah?" Sarah took in a deep breath and she was fighting with herself inside. She closed her eyes and finally nodded her head. Opening her eyes again she said. "Yes, she is here, Son Goku." The Son family smiled happily at oneother. "And can I talk to her, maybe you know what had happened and I really need to talk to her about...... everything."   
Sarah's eyes started to water as she pressed her hands to her heart and hang her head low. The Son-family noticed that and got worried and Bulma slowly stepped forward and touched Sarah's trembling arm lightly. "What's wrong, Sarah? Please tell us?!" Bulma asked softly and the room was silent once again.   
"It-It has to do with Chichi, right? What happened to her? Isn't she allright?" Goku pleaded the older woman to say something and walked up to her. "Please, I'm her husband! I want to know what's wrong with MY WIFE!" Goku said annoyed and started to get angry.   
Suddenly Sarah lifted her head again and shot him a dangerous look. Goku and the others stepped back at this. She seemed to be really in rage as she followed Goku step by stey, never leaving his eyes.   
"BUT WHAT KIND OF HUSBAND ARE YOU!?!? YOU ALWAYS LEFT HER LIKE FOR DAYS, MONTHS, YEARS AND ONE DAY YOU RETURN AND ACT LIKE NOTHING HAD HAPPENED!!!"   
Everyone was stunnded by her sudden outburst and watched her carefully, while listening to her words.   
"THEN YOU ALSO TOOK YOUR SONS WITH YOU; LEAVING HER ALONE AT HOME!!! ALL ALONE!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE HOW IT FEELS LIKE TO LIVE LIKE THIS??? NEVER KNOWING JUST WONDERING WHAT YOUR FAMILY IS DOING AT THE MOMENT! IF THEY ARE DEAD OR ALIVE?????!!!!!!"   
Sarah was out of breath from all the yelling at her little girl's husband. This gave Goku a chance to collect his thoughts and feeelings again, before she continued. Bulma saw how confused and hurt her long time friend was and went up to him. She wrapped one arm around his waist and he gave her a little smile for that.   
`_Is it true, what Chichi told me? Is this woman Son Goku's lover? But she seems to be so nice? But my eyes see something different...´_   
"I thought that Chichi story was just one of her nightmares, but it is true! I can't believe it you two did this to her! How could you?"   
Sarah's temper seemed to conquer her sadness and anger controlled her again as she faced Goku and Bulma. Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan and Goten looked wide eyed at the angry woman as she pointed at Bulma and Goku.   
"What do you mean, Sarah? What did we do to Chichi?" Bulma asked shocked, but inside her head she all ready knew what she meant.   
"What I mean, Miss Bulma Briefs is that you and Mr. Son Goku had a secret affair. You called him often in the middle of the night! Out of nowhere and also wanted him to bring Gohan and Goten with him. Maybe to hide the fact that you two had a sexual relationship behind the backs of your families! And this really makes my angry and now I know that Chichi has done the best she could do. She left you!!!" She closed her eyes tiredly.   
"So this is what Chichi thinks? That Bulma and I have an affair behind her back? Is it so?" Goku whispered sadly as Bulma moved her arm away from him and looked at her mate. Vegeta looked like he would explode every second. Gohan and Goten didn't seemed to be happy either. "Please Vegeta this isn't like this! Goku and I are just good friends and that's all! There never was something else between us and there never will be something. Please, believe me.... You know I love you and only you!" Bulma stood in front of her husband who didn't seemed to be happy about the statement that the older woman just said. But Bulma's words seemed to help, cause he calmed down a little. Bulma sighed happily and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.   
"I love you, Vegeta!" She whispered as tears escaped her eyes and she buried her face in his neck. It was too much for her! First Chichi disappeared and as they finally found her she thinks something like this.   
`_Don't she know that she's my friend and that I would never take away her husband. And I never could take Goku away from her, because he would never cheat on his wife. I know how much he loves her! Why did this all happen?´_   
Vegeta justed Hmphed and wrapped his arms around her in return to get her stop crying.   
Gohan and Goten watched both scenes wit fear and hope. Goten didn't seem to understand everything, but he was clever enough to know that he had to leave everyone alone. Gohan was going crazy. So many questions had to be answered.   
`_I always knew that Bulma and Dad liked each other very much, but would they do something like this? They have spend most of their lifetime together and liked being together.... Are they really more than just best friends? I hope that they aren't........!´_   
Sarah watched the Sons and the Briefs quietly and maybe it wasn't right what she just said. Maybe Bulma just needed a good friend to talk or to go out. And nothing more. Just good friends who comforted each other through hard times. She didn't knew what she was supposed to say or to do, but there was just one person who had to have the right answeres to all this questions.   
Sarah fixed her eyes on Goku's and tryed to sound strong. Goku waited patiently for a reponse from her.   
"Ok, Son Goku! I'm not the one, who can choose what's right or wrong and I think you should talk to Chichi. You two or maybe you three..." She looked at Bulma quickly. " should talk about everything. There are lots of things to talk about."   
Goku smiled proudly and his feeling told him that everything would turn right again after this event.   
"But first you have to heal her, because I think you are the only one who can! 

Hold on, we will make it through the fight! You'll never be alone! I'll always be by your side!   
  
  


Wow! That was the newest chapter! I hope you like sarah! i just got the idea to put her into the story!   
I hope you liked it and next time there will be the important talk between Chichi, Goku and Bulma! One sentence in the text is from Moulin Rouge and the sentences at the end of the chapter are from a song called "You'll never be alone" by Anastacia!   
Please R&R! Tell me what ya think!   
I want to think all the readers who have reviewed the last chapter: 

LadyRogue007   
Chibi-Chichi-Chan   
may   
Lady Nightshade   
Kei   
Julia Tran   
Dragontwin   
Dark Strawberry   
Roxsann   
Thank ya all soooooo much! You always make me happy with this!   
cu next time!   
Nofretete   



	10. Mommy

Hi! I just want to say some thing very quick.   
I love songfics and here are lines from some songs of the No Angels.   
Songs are *.........*   
Thoughts are °_.........°_   
I hope you like it! It's short, but I'm busy and I promise I try to update as soon as possible!   
Sorry the fight Bulma-Goku-Chichi isn't in this chapter yet, but in the next.   
Anyway, enjoy!   
  
  
  
  


Sarah, Goku, Gohan,Goten, Bulma and Vegeta were wandering through the huge halls of the Ox-King's castle.   
"I've complitly forgotten how huge this castle is...." Goku mumbled stunned as he looked around like all the others did also.   
Sarah was leading the group quietly.   
°_I hope, Son-Goku can help Chichi. I'm pretty sure he is the only one who can_!°   
"So... Chichi is now the queen of this little kingdom?" Goku asked and saw a picture in the distance, which was showing Chichi as a little girl on her Dad's lap. Goku smiled as thought of their first meeting came to his mind.   
"Yes. Actually she is still the Princess, but we want her to be our queen as soon as possible."   
Goku nodded his head lightly, but his smile returned as he turned to his sons. "Hey, Gohan, Goten! You have to take a look at this picture there." He took their hands and they followed him to the picture. Goten mouth was opened wide as he lifted his little head to watch the picture above him. Goku, who noticed this, took his small son into his arms and sat him down on his shoulders, like he has always done with his sons.   
"Daddy, is this Mommy?" His thiny voice asked as his hands were around his father's neck.   
"Yeah, Goten. This is your Mommy." Goku whispered and patted his back.   
Gohan smiled at the picture.   
°_She just looks like me when I was young. Me as a girl.°_ He laughed a little and his eyes were watering lightly.   
"Yes, she really does, Gohan. " Goku whispered softly, knowing his son's emotions and wrapped an arm around Gohan's shoulder to comfort him.   
Gohan used the back of his hands to wash away the few tears, which had escaped his eyes. He looked into his father's eyes and said slowly.   
"It's alright, Dad. I'm Ok again."   
Goku gave him this ~Are you sure you are Ok~ look and Gohan nodded as reponse.   
Suddenly the heard someone's sniffling and turned to Goten, who rubbed his eyes with his fists and as he cried.   
"Goten, what is wrong, Chibi? Why are you crying?" Goku asked shocked and took his youngest son off of his shoulders and held him in front of his chest. "Hey, little-brother, what happened?" Gohan also asked concerned of his brother's behavior.   
"Will-will Mommy come back?" His whimpered sadly and looked at his father and brother with one eye.   
Gohan and Goku exchanged quick looks, before Goku held his son pressed against himself. Goten's tears were wetting his gi, but Goku let it happen because he understood his little boy. The whole days he never really knew what was with his Mom. He just knew that she was away.   
"Sure, she will be back, Goten. Because she loves you and would never do something to hurt her little angel."   


* The way you feel me and make me smile * * That's the reason you're in my heart *   


Sarah said softly as she walked up to the family and carefully took Goten from Goku's arms into her own.   
"Really?" Goten grabbed her shirt protectivly and hugged the older woman tightly and she returned the embrace.   
"Yeah, really, Goten. Do you want to see her now?" Sarah asked carefully and waited for the chibi's reaction.   
A huge smile spread across his face as he screamed. "Yeahhhhhhh!"   
She turned around to look at Vegeta and Bulma. "I think it's better, if Goku and the children see Chichi alone. Maybe she can't stand seeing you, Miss Briefs......." Vegeta noticed his mates hurt expression and took he hand into his. Bulma's voice was breaking.   
"But Sarah, I'm Chichi's friend and it made me sad to know that she thinks I'm taking Goku away from her. I-I want to tell her the truth and I want her back as a friend, because I'm really missing her...." She looked away ashamed and burried her head in Vegeta's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.   
Sarah's face softened as she said friendly. "Miss Briefs, I understand how you feel right now, but Chichi is ill and maybe her condition will get worser again if we confront her now with all the ~problems~. " Bulma looked at the woman and nodded her head. "I'm sure you get a chance to talk to her later." Bulma shook her head again and rubbed her eyes. sarah pointed down another hall. "At the end of the hall is a room and there you can wait. There you also can get something to eat and drink."   
Bulma winked at Goku and his sons, before walking down the halls with Vegeta right after her.   
Sarah, who still held Goten in her arms, showed Goku and Gohan to follow her. 

"Here it's! This is Chichi's room!" Sarah said and carefully opened the door with one hand while the other hand held onto Goten tight.   
It was a huge room with a desk and a wardrobe, big windows, a table with chairs, but in the center of it was a huge and majestic bed.   
Sarah walked twords it and Goku and Gohan slowly went after her.   
°_An angel is laying there and she looks so peacefully._° Goku thought and looked at his sleeping wife. He felt his knees getting weak.   
Chichi was laying on her back in the center of the bed. Her skin was pale and her black her floading down her nacked shoulders and created a contrast to her white skin and her white nightgown.   
Sarah placed the little Goten on the bed as he craddeled up to his Mommy and looked at her face carefully. Was his Mommy dead? Why wasn't she waking up now? He couldn't find the answeres to all these questions and tears started streaming down his small face.   
"Please, Mommy, wake up..." The little boy pleaded and nudged her shoulder lightly. He layed his head down on her chest and closed his heavy eyes. It calmed him down, just listening to his Mommy's heartbeat and he whispered. "I love you, Mommy."   
Goten's little but yet strong arms were wrapped around Chichi's waist and his tears were wetting her nightgown.   
"What kind of illness does she have, Sarah?" Goku asked with a small voice whoile watching his youngest son and his Chichi.   
Sarah shook her head and closed her eyes. "We are not sure, what it is. The doctor couldn't find anything. But he said the reason could be a broken heart." Goku smirked sadly and the feeling of being the reason for it was overhelming. He hang his head low and tried to get used to all this new emotions.   
"Mom..." Gohan leaned forward and caressed his mother's cheek. Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes seeing her like that.   
"Mommy, please come back to us. We really need you.... and we all miss you so much." Gohan begged tiredly. He layed down next to his little brother and his mother.   
He felt tired, but not that kind of tired like after a fight or after training. His mind and soul felt tired and empty. He just wanted to close his eyes and when he opened them again they were back home and everything was like it always had been.   
But he knew it couldn't be the same after this. And he couldn't fight the thought of being a bad part of it.   
_° I always liked Bulma and when we were on namek she was like a mother for me. But she NEVER WAS MY MOTHER. My true and only mother are you Mommy! I sometimes was angry at you for making me stay home and learn for school. But I found out that you just did it for me. You just wanted me to have a better live than you had. Bulma was always carefree and did what she wanted and that impressed me much. But I know your life was different you had to be married to a sayajin-warrior and you never had much money. You always feared the fights that were comeing up between Dad, me and some evil aliens. I understand you Mom and I hope after all you know that I love you and I always will. You always gave me the feeling of being loved and important and now I'll give this feeling back to you, Mommy! °_   


* You are the sun in the night * * You are my bright guiding light * * And if it's raining again you are by my side * 

"Mommy! Dad! Gohan! Look, Mommy wakes up again!" Goten suddenly shouted and got everyone's attention immedietly. They all looked at Chichi and really she moved a little and her eyes slowly opened.   
Her hand rubbed her head trying tomake the headache go away. "Sarah, what time it is? How long did i sleep?" Chichi moaned and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Sarah smiled happily at Goku, Knowing that Chichi hadn't noticed her family yet.   
"Chichi, my angel, didn't you see that we have guests. They are waiting for you." She said sweetly rubbing Chichi's cheek.   
Chichi closed her eyes again and breathed heavily. "Oh, Sarah. I'm in no condition to see someone or to talk to someone. I'm really tired and I feel really sick." Chichi whispered and rolled onto one side. Sarah smiled and took her face into her hands. "They will help you to get better and they really missed you, Chichi! Please, open your eyes!"   
Chichi felt Sarah taking her hands away from her face and she took a deep breath.   
"Mommy, won't you see us?" A little teary-voice asked and she instantly recognized that voice.   
"Goten!!!!" Chichi shouted suprised and opened her eyes and at the same time sat up in her bed. Her eyes searched for her little baby-boy and shwe found him sitting directly next to her one the bed.   
"Are you really here, my baby? Is this really you, Goten?" She asked quietly feeling the lump in her throat. She reached out and touched his cheek with her fingertips. His eyes were shining from all the tears he cried, but he smiled.   
"Yeah, Mommy! It's me, Son Goten." He answered happily and let himself fell into his Mommy's waiting arms.   
Chichi pressed his little head to her heart and buried her face in his silky black hair.   
° _He still smells like a little Baby. Oh Kami, how much I missed him! Thanks for bringing him back to me! °_   
She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and they floaded down her face, wetting her son's hair and face.   
Goten, who felt his face getting wet looked up at his mother shocked.   
"What happened, Mommy? Why are you crying?" His voice pleaded and he nudged at her nightgown.   
She smiled and bent down and kissed his forehead some times. Then she looked away from her Goten and her eyes locked with Gohan's.   
Chichi saw the tears in his eyes and held one hand out to him while pressing Goten to her with the other, afraid of loosing him.   
"Come here, Gohan!" Chichi said softly and winked at him.   
"Mommy!" Gohan screamed with relief and sadness in his voice as he embraced his mother tightly and buried his head in her shoulder.   
Chichi hugged her sons like she never had done before and she didn't want it to end.   
° _How could I think I could make it without them! How stupid I was....how selfish I was! Oh please, forgive me! °_   
She bent down again and kissed Gohan's cheek for a couple of times bwefore resting her head on his.   
"Do you know why I'm crying?" Chichi asked under her tears and her sons turned their heads to look at their Mommy.   
Chichi started to laugh a littl and sniffed her tearsa away. Her eyes wandering from Gohan's to Goten's back and forth.   
"Because I love you two more than anything else in the universe!"   
And the three hugged each other and cryed for each other.   


*I cry for you, feeling lost and lonely now * * I'll die for you and I miss you so *   
  
  
  
  
  


Sorry, a little cliffy! I hope ya liked that chapter.   
I know it's really sweet with lots of tears and such things, but hey I'm a girl!   
So please review.   
Maybe I want to write a lemon in a chapter later. Can someone help me or want to write it?   
I'm very busy with school at the moment and so I maybe update later.   
Thanks so much to all the reviewers / You are great! : 

Lady Rogue 007   
Chibi_Chichi_Chan   
Julia Tran   
Kei   
Polka Dot   
mistress-Rayne   
Princess Hikaru   
roxsann 

cu   
Nofretete   
__   
  
  
  



	11. Why?

Sorry for taking so long, but I had to do so much for school! But soon it's over! HOLIDAYS!!!!!!  
  
Anyway, here is the newest chapter and I hope you like it!  
  
I have songs in it : "A new day has come" sung by Celine Dion  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku was getting more nervous every second that passed by. Both, him and Sarah, watched the seen silently. But in the corner of her eyes Sarah looked at Goku.  
  
Â°I just hope, that they can talk in a friendly way and work things out.Â° Sarah prayed to Kami.  
  
Goku saw his sons hugging their missed mother thightly and he felt the strong urge to go over to them and take Chichi in his arms, too. But he didn't know how she would react after something like this. First he had to tell her everything and explain the whole situation.  
  
Chichi held onto Gohan and Goten like there was no tomorrow. She felt happy and her mother instincts came bach to life. She felt bad about leaving her children behind just because of her marriage-problems.  
  
Maybe it was wrong to think she could go on without her children, who always meant everything to her. But wait! Her head shot up and her eyes were wide.  
  
What about Goku? Was he here, too?  
  
She didn't care. He always left her behind not telling her where he was and what happened. He wasn't part of her life anymore!  
  
Slowly Chichi, Gohan and Goten let go of each other and Chichi pushed the thought of her "uncaring" husband behind. She put her motherly-smile on her  
  
pale face and looked into the shining eyes of her sons.  
  
"Mommy....." Goten touched her on the arm lightly. Chichi turned to her youngest son. "What is it, Goten-chan?" She asked caressing his cheek softly.  
  
Goten laughed happily. "Mommy haven't you seen Daddy?" Chichi felt a cold feeling running down her back as she tried to sound and act normal.  
  
"Where is Daddy, Goten?" She tried to sound strong, but her voice was shaking.  
  
Gohan noticed that and hang his head low, but Goten didn't seem to notice.  
  
"He's standing there outside the bed with Sarah." Goten cried excitedly and pointed at them behind her back with his finger.  
  
Chichi slowly turned around and searched for them. Her eyes were moving fast and soon she found Sarah, who was smiling at her with her typical smile. And next to her was her husband. Her supposed-to-be husband.  
  
She could she that he was gulping heavily and she felt tears forming in her black eyes. She always told her not to cry anymore over him!!!!!!!  
  
The silence in the room was nearly unbearable and Sarah immedietly saw that Goku and Chichi needed some time for themself.  
  
"Gohan, Goten, let's go out and get you something to eat! I'm sure you're both very hungry!" Sarah said friendly and walked up to the bed.  
  
"Yeah!!!!!!" Goten screamed and let himself fell of the bed into Sarah's arms. Gohan also climbed out of the huge bed and followed Goten and Sarah outside.  
  
Chichi and Goku were alone.  
  
I was waiting so long  
  
For a miracle to come  
  
"So you went into the castle of your father then?" Goku asked shly breaking the silence after some minutes. Chichi took the bed-sheets and pressed them in her hands to get control of herself again.  
  
Â°Why won't she say anything? Please Chichi, I need to tell you so much, please! Don't push me away, I love you to much to loose you now!Â°  
  
He carefully walked up her bed and sat down on it his back facing her, still he didn't dare to look at her. He coughed a little and started again. "That's really a nice room you......."  
  
"Why did you come, Goku?" Chichi asked in a teary voice and looked at his back. He felt his heart pounding harder and her eyes were burning into his back. He turned around and looked directly back into her eyes.  
  
Everyone told me to be strong  
  
Hold on, and don't shed a tear  
  
"Because you just left and went here. We came home and there was just a note, telling us you had to live your own life now! We were worried and I blamed myself for everything that I did to you and I still do! Goten wondered where his Mommy was and Gohan blamed himself, too for not spending much time with you!" Goku said without even breathing and Chichi heard sadness and confusion in his voice.  
  
Chichi laughed sadly and shook her head. "What else did you want me to do? You spend more time with Bulma than with me. Do you really think that this makes me happy. She always called in the middle of the night and wanted you and the boys to come over to Capsule Cooperation."  
  
Goku wanted to protest, but everything she said was right. He spend much time with Bulma! She was his best friend with Kuririn. But he never saw anything else in her than her friend.  
  
Chichi saw that he didn't want to say something so she continued. Her voice got angrier and her eyes were shining with tears.  
  
So it was really true! He did this to her!  
  
"You didn't wanted me anymore! Your every day visits at C.C. showed me clearly that you loved Bulma. You know her your whole life and she always helped you out and traveled with you. So it isn't bizarre that you two fell in love." She closed her eyes and let her tears run down her cheeks.  
  
Through the darkness and good times  
  
I knew I'd make it through  
  
Goku felt tears in his eyes, trying to escape. So that was it! She really thought he loved Bulma. He always knew that she and Bulma didn't get around very well, but that it would escalate like this?!  
  
"And..." Chichi looked up at his wife again as she tried to go on, but she was always interrupted by her sobs and tears.  
  
"And don't even try to deny it! I saw you two kissing and hugging on a flower-field near the woods. You two were so happy and......"  
  
Her voice broke down and she hid her face in one of her pillows.  
  
Goku sat there shocked. Â°What did she just say? She saw me and Bulma? That's impossible, we never were together! Where did she get that from?!Â°  
  
"And.... then Goku, tell me why. Why did you take her to our secret place in the woods?" She looked at him with red eyes and could just whisper.  
  
"Why? Why do you have to destroy anything we had? Did you ever love me? Or was it all just because of the promise we made when we were kids?"  
  
Goku wasn't able to hold his emotions back anymore. He put his head in his hands and cried. Just crying! So much had built itself up inside of him the last days! Chichi watched him quietly and waited for him to regain control again.  
  
"Chichi, do you really mean what you just said? Do you really believe everything you said? Don't you trust me Chichi?" He could just whimper as two red and teary eyes were looked into each other.  
  
"You know that I love you and I always will. I never kissed Bulma or did something worser with her. She's just a friend, but she's my best friend and I want to spend time with her. I know whatI did was wrong. I abandoned you and spend more time with her and than I did with you and I'm really really sorry! And I'll fix it as soon as possible!" His words were true and softly.  
  
He leaned forward and placed her hand in his.  
  
"But please stop saying thing like that! Cause it hurts me and it isn't true!  
  
You're making us both sad, when you tell this!"  
  
Chichi looked at her hand in his hand and after some seconds she took it back.  
  
"Why can't you just believe me, Chichi? Why can't you just believe me that I didn't had an affair with Bulma!" He pleaded and looked at her closely.  
  
"Believe him, Chichi! We didn't had an affair and we just love each other as friends and nothing more." Both Goku and Chichi turned there heads and saw Bulma standing in the doorway. She sounded afraid and hurt.  
  
"Why do you want to make me trust you? Why don't you just tell me everything? This isn't fair for me, for Vegeta and For Gohan, Goten and Trunks!" Chichi seemed so stubborn like ever, but there was something else.  
  
Her eyes were slowly closing and her head got heavy. Her visions were spinning. The last things she heard was Goku's voice.  
  
"Why won't you believe us? We never..... Chichi? What's up with you? Chi..."  
  
She passed out!  
  
Let the rain come down  
  
And wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul  
  
And drown my fears  
  
  
  
O.K. that's it again. I always get new ideas if I start writing and while I'm writing and that's why chichi act's strange and something else will happen...  
  
Of course there'll be a meeting Goku and Joshua!  
  
So keep on reading (:  
  
A big THANKS to all who reviewed the last chapter:  
  
verychicqirl  
  
Mycky Wynora Channy  
  
Polka Dot  
  
Lady Nightshade  
  
Kei  
  
LadyRouge007  
  
~*Chrystal Lily*~  
  
ChiChiChan Son  
  
Princess Hikaru  
  
me  
  
Julia Tran  
  
I hope, I'll see you all next time!  
  
cu  
  
Nofretete 


	12. Will you ever be with me again?

I know, I know! It's long ago since I wrote, but I have so much to do for/in school and so I'm very busy! But I'll try to work on all my fics the next weeks! I don't own DB/Z/GT or the caracters of it! Just Sarah and Joshua belong to me (but if you want to use them you can!)! O.K. now back to the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
"It isn't as worth as it seems. You don't have to be scared!" The doctor said calmly as he washed his hands. He just came out of Chichi's chamber. Everyone did stay outside, waiting impatiently for answeres. "But-but what did happen, Doctor? She suddenly passed out. Out of nowhere, we were just talking to each other!" Goku asked nervously. You could see clearly in his eyes how worried he was over his wife. The Doctor looked at Goku over his glasses seriously. "Are you her husband?" Goku felt uneasily by this word. And by the way the doctor said it. It sounded so criminal. °I'm sure everyone in the whole kingdom thinks that I did cheat on my wife.° Goku was ready for the worst. "So can I talk to you please? In privat?" He said to Goku and pointed into the direction of his office. Goku was a little confused at first, but he nodded his head yes and followed the doctor to the room. As they walked in the doctor closed the door behind them and moved around his desk. "Please Mr. Son, take a seat!" Both men sat down and Goku got immedietly a better feling as the doctor started smiling at him. "I know what you thought. You thought I would scream at you for being such an untalented and unfair husband to our princess, but I won't!" He laughed as he saw the confused look on Goku's face. "Yeah, you are right. I thought you would tell me to stay away from her and to leave the kingdom. But after you didn't I really want to know why? Why does Chichi act so strange towards me and Bulma. Did you hear the story?" The doctor's face changed into a serious one. "Yes, I listened to her talking in her sleep. You know, some days ago she got fever and I thought she got a bad cold, but then someone told me that she just left her family, or should I say her husband. She wasn't happy since she came her, because her worries and her feelings were bothering her so badly." Goku's eyes were watering up and he told him exactly, why Chichi did leave. The night-calls, Bulma, The note that she left for them. After Goku finished there was a long silence between both men. Goku tried to slow down again, because he always got a cold feeling when he thought of the moment they came home and found the note. His eyes wandered back to the doctor. He seemed to be a nice and carring man, who knows Chichi very good and who was interested in making her feeling better. The doctor saw the questions in Goku's eyes and tried in his mind to find the right answeres. He had the talent to see into people's souls. He was able to tell you if a person was right or wrong or true or untrue just after talking or being with them for some minutes. Goku was a good and loving man, father and husband, he was sure of it. But what did make Chichi so negative of him. "So, Goku, I'll try to explain everything to you now! You want to know why Chichi thinks you're having an affair with your best friend Bulma Briefs. I can just tell you the things I've seen. I was called when Chichi broke down 3 days ago. She was having her breakfast in the dinning-room when it did happen. So, she was brought to her bedroom and I came there to see her. She had high fever and I gave her some pills to make her sleep more calmer. Because it wasn't necessary, I left her and went to Sarah. She told me everything Chichi did tell her. From the first moment I saw her lying in the bed I had the feeling like it wasn't just a little cold. Her problems are physical." Goku's eyes were wide open and he took the doctor's words in hungrily. "I was thinking about it all day and in the evening I came back to her room to look at her once again. I sat down next to her bed and heard her talking in her sleep. About you being at the secret place with this woman called Bulma and you kissed and hugged each other." He paused and watched Goku for any signs or reactions. Goku was shocked and his heard was pounding wildly in his chest. "But Chichi also screamed that she needed you and you can't leave her because she loves you deeply! She still loves you, Mr. Son! She really does!" Goku felt like a big stone was lifted off of his chest. She still loves him as much as he loves her! It wasn't over yet! They still had a chance to come together again! "It's natural that people got dreams that felt extremly real if they have high fever. I'm pretty sure that because of her fears from you being in love with Bulma she had this dream. The fever made it feeling real and she is believing in it now." In Goku's eyes were hope and excuses as he looked at the doctor. "So-so you truely think that if we talk to her closely we can fix the problem again and she will come back home?" °Please say it's true, please let me get her back for good!?!?!° The doctor closed his eyes and concentrated and after a while opened them again. "Yeah, I would say so. I 'll be hard and difficult, but if I see you and your family I feel that you really love her and that you are ready to get her back no matter what it takes."  
  
As the Goku and the doctor walked out of the room to meet the others, the doctor's face changed as he saw a man comeing up to the group fast. Goku told Bulma, Vegeta and Sarah as well as Gohan and Goten, what the doctor did tell him. Everyone(even Vegeta, but he didn't show it) was happy to hear this news. "Hey Sarah, hey doctor! I heard about Chichi, is she alright or what did happen?" Goku, who was talking to Sarah, turned around and looked at the yound, blond man standing next to them. Both, him and Joshua were looking at each other angrily and everyone could feel the differences between these two men. "Please calm down! Everything is alright again! You don't have to worry, Joshua!" Joshua looked agressiv at the starnge man with the black hair in the red training gi. °Who is this man? I don't like him, I hope he isn't the one I think he is!?° Joshua oushed his bad emotions away and smiled at the doctor proudly. "You were right, doctor. After I thought about it for a while I know what you said is true!" The doctor shot Sarah a shcked look. "That's really good, Joshua! But was does that mean exactly?" He got a strange feeling that Joshua would destroy everything. "I will do what you told me! I'll tell Chichi finally that I love her and after her she got the divorse from her silly husband we are going to marry! She allready told me to get a lawyer!"  
  
  
  
Awwwww! A stupid cliffhanger! I hope, you enjoyed it and You can be excited! The next chapter! SON GOKU AGAINST JOSHUA!!!!!!!! Please R&R! Thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys helped me alot and you make me happy..........(- : Lady Nightshade Princess Hikaru IsleofSolitude Julia Tran Crystal Lily Mycky Wynora Channy Android18 LadyRogue007 JenTrunks (thank you for reviewing all chapters) 


	13. The meeting

I'm sorry for keep you waiting for so long and I hope you still remember my story. I have so much to do for school and I'll update sooner from now on! I promise! I'm working on a long chapter with a great final, so this one is just pretty short, but: Please enjoy reading!  
  
Goku felt as if someone had pushed him right into the stomach. He.....he was in love with Chichi? With his wife? And she wanted a divorce? That just can be a nightmare. Goku would wake up soon and his Chichi would be laying in his arms. Her head on his chest, her arms around his waist and her long black hair all over his bare chest. He would caress her soft cheek and she would move a little and then slowly open her beautiful black eyes to look inot his. He would see the great love and passion in them again and nothing could destroy this moment.She would lift her head and he would bent down and there lips would come together in a soft kiss, that showed each other that they were still in love deeply. "Joshua, that can't be true, Chichi would never tell this and you know that!" The doctor tried to avoid the bad fight that was about to happen. Joshua was getting angry and he didn't seem to notice the other persons, Sarah, Goku, Bulma and Gohan and Goten. The only thing he could think of was Chichi. He had been thinking about the things the doctor had told him and he found out that he was still deeply in love with his princess. He had always loved her and it would never end. He would do everyhing to get her back. "Listen doctor, I talked to her some houres ago and she told me to get a lawyer for her. Because she wants a divorce." Everyone was starring at him as if he had lost his mind. He looked at all of them and all of a sudden he felt strange. "Who are these people, doctor?" He asked confused as his eyes stopped on Goku who was looking directly into his. Sarah coughed nervously after changing frightened looks with the doctor. "Joshua, they are Chichi's family and her friends." She said quietly and waited patiently for his reactions. The blond man's eyes widened as he saw in Goku Chichi's bad husband. His rival, his enemy and the most hatefull man in the world. "So you are the asshole, who destroyed Chichi's life!?" He said through clenched teeth as his eyes seemed to burn. But he moved his eyes away from Goku and focused Gohan and Goten. The man was staring down at Goten with great disgust and he felt scared. "Gohan, what does he want from us and from Mommy?" Goten asked his big brother and pressed himself against Gohan's legs afraid. Gohan bent down and picked him up. "I don't know, Goten, but you don't have to be scared, everything will be alright!" Goten had wrapped his small arms around his brothers shoulders and looked at him with his puppy eyes. "You promise, Gohan?" he asked with a teary voice. Gohan had a hard time he had to take care of his brother and to keep himself from breaking down. "Yes, I promise, little brother!" he said and smiled at him and Goten returned it with his traditional Son-smile. Joshua had watched the scene quietly, but now he had to face Gohan. He looked directly into Chichi's son's dark eyes and saw the same power as in Goku's.  
  
These were her children. She had told him so much about them and she loved them deeply. And everytime she started speaking of them her eyes started glowing and her face got these motherly look. He felt happy for her, but he was also jealous. He was supposed to be the father of her children and not this stupid want-to-be hero-warrior. He had been a shy and dumb young man, who never had the courage to tell Chichi how he really felt about her. But now it was different. He got a second chance and he didn't want it to escape again. he had blamed himself so much over the past years and it had been pure hell. Now he deserved heaven and he would get it, no matter what. "So you two are Chichi's children?" He asked in a low voice but it was more a statement as a question. Goten returned the angry look of the man. "Yes, we are, Sir and we are here to take our mother back home with us!" Joshua's and Gohan's eyes seem to burn with anger, but also with respect. Joshua moved his eyes away from Gohan and smirked. "You got your mother's eyes, Son-Gohan!" He said without any emotions. "Thank you, Sir!" Gohan answered never taking his eyes from him. As Joshua continued his round to look at Bulma, Gohan felt his father's eyes on him. He looked at Goku and he smiled at his son. His eyes and his smiel looked tired, but everyone could see at this moment how proud Goku was of his son. He had been very strong. He could hide his feeling and emotions to stay polite, just how his Mom always told him. Joshua's eyes were laying on the blue-haired woman. His face seemed confused at first but then the smirk came back. "And I suppose you are that blue haired bitch Goku had an affair. with!" "You silly bastard, I'll blast you into space!" Vegeta screamed angrily and Goku held the angry Sayajin- Prince back. "Vegeta, don't do this, he isn't worth it! Calme down!" Slowly Vegeta came back to senses and ran his hand through his long black hair. "OK, human, I'll let you live for some time!" Then he turned to Goku and pointed his finger in his face. "But I don't do it, because you told me, Kakarott!" No one seemed to take care of Bulma who was standing there watching Joshua all the time. He was good looking and Bulma knows many things about guys and he really was special, but inside of him Bulma could see a hurt and sad man, who was fighting over his only joy. Chichi! "I'm sorry, Mr. Joshua, but it isn't true what Chichi told you. I had some problems in my marriage." She shot Vegeta an angry look and he immedietly turned his head away stubbornly. "And Son-Goku is my best friend and so I called him often and I'm sure that it looked strange to other people. And it was my fault because I didn't want Goku to tell Chichi why he comeing over so often. So, she started thinking that we have an affair. But it isn't true! It really isn't true!" Joshua seemed to shocked and impressd of Bulma at the same time. "Either you are saying the truth or you are a very very good lier!" "Bulma isn't lieing Joshua!" Goku said nagrily through his clenched teeth. "Everything she said is true and you can tell us now that you have been lying! You told Chichi about me and Bulma to make her leave me and our sons! You told us that she wants a divorce! That's disgusting!" Joshua's face was read with hate and his hands were fists. "What do you know about family? You are never home, you have secrets from your wife and you make her live a poor life! So why should she stay when she could have another life, a better life?" he shouted furiously and before he was able to continue he felt something inside his stomach. And he saw Goku's fist pushing itself into his stomach. The pain seemed to be unbearable and before he could understand what had happened he felt another fist on his cheek. He broke down feeling hot blood comeing out of his mouth. He waited for another punch, for more pain, but instead of this he heard a familar voice. "God, Goku, stop! What are you doing?"  
  
I want to think everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys make me happy and you make me go on with my story! Thank you so much!  
  
Nisha Chibi-Chichi-Chan LadyRogue007 Lady Nightshade crecia Kei Princess Hikaru 


End file.
